El coleccionista de secretos
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Contempla el mundo que te rodea, porque los mayores secretos se esconden siempre donde menos se piensa. El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará. Drarry, lemon. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Mariagabriela… te amo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK Rowling, la bruja más maravillosa de todos los tiempos... Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Advertencia:** Drarry, slash, relaciones chicoxchico, lemon.

¡Hola! sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes y les prometo que esta semana resuelvo eso. Pero hoy vengo por otra razón, esta es una historia que hice para un reto, espero que les guste, tiene todo el amor de siempre, ¡jajaja!

*Para Mariagabriela la mejor amiga de todas, te amo*

Gracias por entrar y leer.

* * *

Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas y vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos, esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de la vida junto a ella. Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón e impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejaras de intentarlo. Te rendirás y buscaras a esa otra persona que acabaras encontrado.

Pero no pasara ni una sola noche sin necesitar otro beso suyo. O tan siquiera discutir una sola vez más. Todos saben de quien estoy hablando, porque mientras estabas leyendo esto, te ha venido su nombre a la cabeza…

* * *

**El coleccionista de secretos:**

Se molestaba continuamente, odiaba que se refirieran a él de esa manera. Le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, estaba claro en eso. Pero el solo hecho de que cualquier otra persona se refiriera a su amor de esa forma lo hacía rabiar. Por eso, se encontraba ahí en el gran comedor al frente de un Theodore Nott que tenía un gran moratón en el ojo. No le gustaba pelear al estilo muggle, pero por él lo que sea.

Hace unos segundos atrás se habían reunido un grupo de chicos de varias casas, la mayoría eran demasiado guapos y populares. Entre ellos estaba Nott, y parecían comentar algo muy importante, Harry apareció en el gran comedor y uno de los chicos, más específicamente Cedric Diggory llamo su atención para que se uniera a su grupo. Comentaban acerca del nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin, a los de Slytherin les parecía estupenda la idea de que Draco fuese el capitán. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Theodore saco a relucir el tema que Harry detestaba.

- Ayer tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. – comentó.

- No me digas, con Draco. – Blaise sonrió. – Yo sé de lo que hablas.

- Que mal que Draco sea tan puta, sino ya fuésemos nov… - se cayó de bruces abruptamente por el impacto.

Harry ya había sacado su varita dispuesto a atacar a Nott si no se callaba la boca de una vez por todas.

- ¡Eh Potter! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – dijo Cedric bajándole el brazo donde estaba la de acebo.

- ¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a llamarlo así te corto la lengua! – sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Draco detrás riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Vaya Nott! Creo que por fin has encontrado a alguien que te calle esa bocaza. – avanzo hasta estar al lado de Harry. – Gracias Potter, pero no necesito alguien para defenderme. Además ya estoy acostumbrado. – miro como Nott se tapaba el ojo. – Aquí la única puta eres tú, ¿O ya no te acuerdas como gemías anoche?

Todos se quedaron pasmados y en silencio, viendo la expresión de Nott, la típica mirada vacía de emociones de Draco y como este se iba del comedor.

Harry miro la gran puerta de entrada y se preguntó a si mismo tantas cosas, una de ellas el por qué enamorarse de una persona como él.

* * *

¿Por qué Draco se comportaba de esa forma? No era su problema pero al estar tan enamorado de él, le interesaba saber el por qué, tal vez sería por algo a cambio, sabía que dinero le sobraba y el amor no se conseguía de esa forma. Tendría que existir una razón lo suficientemente conveniente para que Draco aceptara ser el amante de cualquiera. No era un secreto para nadie que el actuaba de puta, como constantemente decían. Pero no podían juzgarlo de esa manera después de todo las putas son las que se acuestan por dinero.

Ese día era especialmente helado y ventoso, pero nada le impedía ir a jugar un rato al quidditch con sus amigos, habían perdido la copa ese año contra Slytherin, pero no se les podía negar un juego amistoso entre ellos mismos. Todo estaba en paz, Harry se había unido a Ginny en una faena para meterle más de mil tantos a Ron. Pero este se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno. Luego de un rato de risas y diversión apareció el grupo de jugadores de Slytherin, reclamando el estadio para practicar antes de vacaciones de navidad, ellos juegan contra Hufflepuff.

- ¡Eh perdedores! – llamó Goyle. – Es nuestro turno para usar el campo.

- Si, si. – dijo Ron. – Ya oímos, cabeza hueca. – susurró.

- No. – se hizo el silencio y todos miraron al capitán de Slytherin. – quédense, ¿o tienen miedo de perder en un amistoso?

- ¡Pues adelante! – Angelina volvía al juego con energías renovadas.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando el campo ya estaba lleno de varias personas viendo el juego, era un amistoso pero aun así Slytherin usaba sus sucias artimañas. Ron estaba decidido a parar todas las pelotas cercanas a diez metros de los aros, y aunque costaba decirlo estaban jugando mejor a como jugaron en el oficial. A Harry no le costó mucho ver la Snitch pero cuando estaba cerca de ella vio como la rubia melena de Draco se posicionaba detrás de él.

No le importaba perder, a veces le costaba estar cerca del rubio. Solo sentir ese cosquilleo en su estomago le daba nauseas, y unas terribles ganas de abandonarlo todo solo por preguntarle una vez si sentía algo así de fuerte por él, claro que sabía la respuesta pero estar enamorado es un enigma que todavía los muggles no han descubierto.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un peso se puso en la parte posterior de su saeta de fuego, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sintió como unos brazos se colaban por su cintura y el estrepitoso sonido de algo que se desquebrajaba a su costado. La escoba no lo obedeció descendiendo a gran velocidad hasta golpearse duro contra el suelo. Sus lentes desaparecieron y su vista se nublo, había caído sobre algo suave. Tanteo el suelo con desesperación, y sintió como una mano se coloco sobre la suya. Y un chico delante de él le ponía las gafas. La vista se le normalizo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Vio con claridad al chico que estaba al frente, obviamente era Draco.

Como todas las cosas malas pasan juntas, vio que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Draco, ¿Quién sabe que toco mientras buscaba sus lentes? Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, y al intentar levantarse se volvió a caer sobre su saeta, coloco su mano en la cabeza y al mirarla tenía sangre, el golpe había sido peor de lo que creía. Vio más allá y divisó la escoba de Draco, estaba hecha pedazos.

- ¡Potter! ¿estás bien? – Draco se le acercó demasiado, lo que hizo que instintivamente se alejara. – Venga, no te hare daño.

- ¡estoy bien! – se limpio la sangre con su traje de quidditch. – no paso nada.

- Estas sangrando… - lo ayudo a pararse. – vamos a la enfermería.

Harry se apoyo en su hombro, no pudo oír nada de lo que el rubio le dijo a sus compañeros de equipo, pero si vio las caras enojadas de sus amigos y aun mas las expresiones contrariadas de verlo irse con su "peor enemigo". Camino un largo trayecto siendo arrastrado por el rubio. Hasta que sintió el concreto y la gran puerta abrirse. Al llegar a la enfermería se afirmó sobre una cama mientras escuchaba a Draco hablar con quien seguramente era madame Pomfrey, que sonaba algo preocupada. Luego de algunos minutos escuchó a la mayor diciéndole algo que parecía ser un hechizo, y luego su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas, y escuchó todo normalmente, amaba la magia.

- Qué raro usted señor Potter, teniendo problemas.

- Es mi tercer nombre madame Pomfrey. – bromeo, haciendo que Draco esbozara una sonrisa.

- ¡Jum! Que gracioso. – limpiaba la sangre de su sien derecha. – tómese esto, no queremos más dolores de cabeza. – le paso un menjunje blancuzco. – Se quedara el resto de la tarde.

La señora se fue cruzando una puerta y Draco se sentó a los pies de la cama. Tenía un vaso de agua entre las manos, y estaba mas pálido que de costumbre. Se sentía terriblemente incomodo ahí mientras el rubio sorbía el agua a traguitos.

- ¿Estás bien? – su voz se quebró.

- Si, gracias a ti. – sus ojos grises se posaron en los verdes. – como siempre.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si tú no hubieses estado cerca, me abría caído de esa altura.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Me hechizaron la escoba, y empezó a descontrolarse, como estabas cerca salte hacía la tuya, pero perdimos el equilibrio. – dejo el vaso en la mesa que estaba al lado de Harry. – lo siento, te llevaste la peor parte.

- Como siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – sonrió. – Para pagarte por salvarme.

- No gracias, no necesito nada. – dijo rápido.

Draco se acerco poco a poco, besándolo sin remordimiento. No profundizo, solo fue dulce en los labios. Se levanto y al llegar a la puerta giro sobre los talones.

- Mañana en la sala de los menesteres.

Y se fue sin más.

* * *

Harry sabía que no debía ir, pero le daba tanta curiosidad. No solo saberse el cuerpo de Draco al derecho y al revés, si no también revelar el misterio que lo tenía clavado día y noche. No le importaba si lo que pasaría ese día le iba hacer algún bien, pero se moría de ganas, aunque sea por algunos minutos del tiempo de Draco.

Llego hasta la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y efectivamente Draco estaba mirando el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, cuando sintió los pasos de Harry, sonrió. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, era ahora o nunca.

- Veo que no has faltado. – su voz arrastrando las palabras le hacía mella en el orgullo. – Sabía que ibas a venir, no tenía duda.

- ¿Se me nota tanto? – pregunto herido.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero estar contigo…

- ¿Acaso piensas que me voy acostar contigo? – sus carcajadas hacían eco por todo el pasillo. Harry había metido la pata. – en realidad, no te culpo.

- ¿y para que me has traído aquí?

- Bueno quería hablar con alguien. – se encogió de hombros y se acerco a Harry. – Aunque tengo muchas "amistades" realmente estoy algo solo.

- ¿quieres hablar de eso? – un alivio cruzo su alma, no era lo que quería, pero estaría con él. – Podemos entrar. – señalo la pared.

Logro pensar en un lugar para que la puerta se manifestara, así lo hizo y tomo el picaporte. Era una habitación pequeña, tenía varios muebles y una chimenea que daba un fuego estupendo. Ambos entraron y Harry cerró la puerta.

- No quiero sonar grosero, pero siento la necesidad de preguntarte algo. – se sentó en un mullido sofá junto al fuego. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Por dinero no. – Se tiro en la alfombra abrazándose para darse calor. – Por amor tampoco… por placer, creo.

- No entiendo. – se contrarió.

- Veras, no pretendo ser un símbolo sexual ni mucho menos. Solo disfruto de la compañía de un buen amante. Nunca les digo que será para siempre ni les hago ilusiones, solo les doy placer. ¿esta mal?

- Yo… - era su vida y si le iba bien, ¿Por qué no? – no sé.

- Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme sin conocerme, solo quedan mal ellos mismos. – hizo una pausa. – eso me gusta de ti, no te importa que sea, solo si es bueno.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy así?

- Eres un libro abierto. – se rió bajito. – tan fácil de leer.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué ganas tú?

- Bueno, lo hago a cambio de secretos.

- ¿secretos? – se extrañó. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces con ellos?

- Vaya Potter, la curiosidad mató al león. – se mordió el labio. – Solo los colecciono, me gusta.

- ¿Los coleccionas? – parecía un niño preguntado tantas tonterías. - ¿Qué haces luego de que los tienes?

- Los guardo, algún día habrá alguien que los quiera escuchar. – miro el fuego. – es mejor que el dinero y dura más que el falso amor.

- ¿Qué te conto Nott?

- Que era virgen. – lo pensó un poco. – era obvio pero fue un secreto al fin. – lo miro. – gracias por lo de esta mañana, estas en todos lados.

Harry solo asintió. No comprendía que ganaba Draco coleccionando secretos, era tan raro. Ahora que sabía un poco más sobre Draco no le parecía tan mal como antes. Lo miro fijo, tal vez era el momento para confesarle su amor. Y con un poco de suerte, podría ser correspondido. Cuando Draco le devolvió la mirada, Harry tragó saliva. El rubio se le acerco y lo besó en los labios, fuerte y lento, si la gloria tenía un sabor era el de esos labios. Y cuando lo soltó tenía a un Harry despeinado y excitado.

Harry se enfureció un poco por que lo había provocado era su intención, lo agarro con fuerza de las caderas arrastrando hacia la alfombra, tirándolo a lo largo de esta. Tenía un olor fuerte, era alguna flor desconocida y menta, impregnaba su aroma en sus ropas conforme se movía por su cuerpo.

Draco empezó a meter las manos bajo su camisa sin dejar de moverse, y al tiempo se la quito. Se despojo de sus pantalones y de los de Harry, lamiendo la fina línea que hacia el bóxer del moreno. El calor era sofocante, la chimenea ardía reflejando las sombras de las brasas en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Draco recorrían todo su torso haciendo pequeños círculos en algunas partes. En ese instante de pasión, toda la piel tenía alma. Era una sensación tan fuerte, los besos, las caricias, las mordidas, todo. Cuando removió el odioso bóxer, Harry lo miro apenado, sonrió y paso a devorar el cuello y los labios del moreno haciendo un camino desde su boca hasta su miembro. Harry estaba tan ruborizado que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Draco lo besó, mordiéndole el labio haciéndole daño, sacándole un grito ahogado y unas cuantas gotitas de sangre. El rubio froto los costados de Harry suavemente para que se calmara.

Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo, el moreno escucho el susurro de la voz de Draco pegado al oído preguntándole si era virgen, el solo asintió. Con una agilidad impresionante le dio la vuelta, y se puso sobre la espalda de Harry, dándole besitos en la nuca. Harry temblaba aun más, pero no le importo. Bajo por su espalda haciendo un camino con su lengua, una sensación maravillosa, de inmediato Harry curvo su espalda mientras gimoteaba. Draco se posiciono sobre su parte posterior, y comenzó a prepararlo. Draco metió el último y emprendió dándole vueltas. Harry gemía poco a poco, dolía mucho pero ya se acostumbraría. Draco los saco y apretó las nalgas de Harry, mientras poco a poco metía su miembro, parte por parte.

Los pequeños espasmos aparecieron, y Harry empezó a gemir más duro conforme Draco iba hacia dentro. Paró en seco. El rubio le dio poco a poco la vuelta para mirar su rostro, pasmado por el dolor. No saco su miembro, solo se recostó sobre el pecho del moreno.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo. – puedo parar cuando quieras.

- No, está bien. – su voz era quebrada. – Quiero que continúes.

- Bien, lo disfrutaras lo prometo. – Besó su frente.

Como ya su falo estaba dentro de Harry comenzó a moverse despacio, el moreno le jalo del cabello atrayendo su cuerpo, y Draco empezó las embestidas suaves, el moreno gemía tan alto que su voz se transformaba en eco en la sala, podía oír la voz suplicante de su interlocutor en todo la extensión, perfecto. El vaivén se torno desesperado y veloz, Los gritos se convirtieron en suspiros, los gemidos se volvieron más gruesos y llenos de placer, el rubio reanudo el ritmo lento haciendo que Harry perdiera el control y le arañara la espalda mientras sus cuerpos bailaban. Ambos extasiados, los dos estaban disfrutándolo tan bien que era difícil verle el lado negativo, si había uno. Draco acabo en Harry y este en su pecho, saco su miembro, y vio que la entrada del moreno estaba bastante roja, tal vez le costaría sentarse.

Se tumbo a su lado abrazándolo mientras apartaba los mechones mojados de su frente.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Mañana te digo. – bromeo como siempre.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido. Draco y Harry siempre se veían y hablaban por horas. Incluso luego de vacaciones de navidad. Se mandaban cartas y Draco le contaba todos los secretos que sabía. Le agradaba tener a una persona que compartiera momentos con el que no fuesen solo de sexo. Empezaba a encariñarse, y como de costumbre le recordaba a Harry que cuando se volvieran a ver este tendría que contarle un secreto.

Al principio era más que obvio lo que le iba a contar, pero con el tiempo lo dudo. Sí, habían tenido relaciones, pero eso era normal en Draco. No creyó que significara tanto para el rubio como lo significó para él. Las vacaciones pasaron y los días de escuela cayeron sobre el cómo rocas, tenía que contarle algo tarde o temprano.

- ¿y bien Potter? – rió con superioridad. - ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

- Yo… - bajo la cabeza. – Me bese con Ginny el año pasado. – tartamudeó.

- Eso ya lo sabía. – se inmutó.

- Bueno, no sé si soy gay.

- También lo sé.

- Es-estoy enamorado, de un chico… - miro hacia la pared. – pero no sé si me ama…

- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. – y se fue camino a las mazmorras.

Harry sabía que había metido la pata, otra vez. Decirle eso de una manera tan obvia fue un descaro. Era obvio que Draco solo buscaba diversión y él, amor. Los días pasaron y Harry ya no veía al rubio. Se fueron distanciando un poco, supo muchas cosas. Draco había vuelto a su vida de siempre, rodeado de gente guapa que estaba a su disposición cuando él quisiera. Y Harry volvía a ser el chico que se le quedaba mirando embobado.

Había perdido todo en solo unos cuantos meses. Que abría pasado si no le hubiese dicho la verdad, ¿estaría con él en ese momento? ¿O con otro? ¿Querría ver el atardecer mientras hablaban de cosas absurdas y sin sentido? Se estiro sobre la paja. Se sentía algo enojado con Draco, fue sincero con él y a este ni le importo. Un zumbido le llego a los oídos y se volteo con varita en mano. Era Draco.

- Tengo que decirte algo… - su voz estaba cortada.

- No quiero escucharte.

- Es algo serio. – le agarro del brazo.

- En otro momento. – se libero del agarre. – o mejor ¿Por qué no vas a contárselo a alguien más?

- Se fue hacia la entrada del colegio cerrándola tras de sí.

* * *

Pasaron más fechas, se quedaba más tiempo en el aula de clases para no volver a ver a cierto rubio que lo ponía mal. Solo faltaban tres para irse del colegio y para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Ese día salió tarde de clases de pociones y cuando abrió la puerta para salir del aula Draco estaba parado mirándolo serio, y con un empujón lo metió dentro del salón otra vez.

- ¿estás tratando de evadirme?

- ¡Claro que no!– se lo quito de encima.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ni verme?

- Las razones son obvias.

- ¿Celoso Potter?

- ¡Cállate! Claro que no.

- Te dije que cuando me acostaba con alguien lo hacía por placer.

- Pero sabias que me gustabas, Malfoy. Y te aprovechaste.

- ¿Malfoy? – susurro. – Cuando estás conmigo no me dices así.

- Te digo como te llamas, Draco. – agarro el picaporte de la puerta.

Draco lo agarro de la muñeca, haciendo que lo mirara.

- ¡Me gustas! – sentenció. - ¡Hazte responsable!

- ¿Qué? – dijo pasmado.

- Si… yo siento celos simplemente del aire que respiras e intente darte celos, pero no resulto como creí. Pensé que te perdería. – hizo una pausa. – Es tu culpa.

- ¿mi culpa? Tú empezaste…

- ¿Eso importa?

- ¿Cómo sé que es real? - Fue abruptamente interrumpido.

Draco lo agarro por la cintura y lo beso fuertemente en los labios. Harry no paro, se sentía tan bien. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Draco subiendo y bajando, mientras el rubio gemía en su boca, el placer lo embargaba. Draco lo soltó y beso su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas y besitos, un camino que llegaba hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Harry se despego, estaba excitado. Pero no podía seguir, lo alejo un poco y salió de la habitación no sin antes escuchar el leve susurro de Draco diciéndole que lo amaba.

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor, todo parecía más tranquilo, solo faltaba un día para volver a sus casas. Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no era fácil, él nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y al parecer Draco tampoco. Primera vez que su corazón latía desbocado al solo escuchar su nombre. El no es como los demás quienes imponían sus sentimientos sin impórtale como se sentía, Draco quería respuestas y actos. Toda la mañana no hizo más que pensar en el, tal vez era gay, un gay enamorado. Ron llamo su atención con una fuerte palmada y le dijo.

- Deberías mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry fijo la vista en dicha mesa y vio como Draco trepaba hasta ponerse en el tope.

- ¡Tengo que confesarles algo! – todos lo miraron con atención. – Es un secreto. – muchas personas se miraron entusiasmadas y extrañadas. – Me gustaría que nadie más lo supiera. – varios se rieron. – Estoy enamorado, suena loco, pero es la verdad… Me gusta un chico. – la tención estaba en el aire. – ¡Me gusta Harry Potter!

No lo podía creer, todas las miradas fijas en un moreno que aun masticaba su desayuno. Todo el mundo esperando a que Harry reaccionara. Fue mecánico, se levanto, corrió hacia los brazos de Draco y le dio un besito en los labios. Todos hicieron un barullo de gritos de alegría.

- ¡Yo también tengo un secreto! – Ron se levanto y todos lo miraron. - ¡Amo a Hermione Granger! Es la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts. – la castaña se encogió y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron mientras su pelirrojo la besaba.

- ¡Yo quiero confesarles que me gusta Luna Lovegood! – Neville salió de la nada mientras todos empezaban a confesarse y decir sus secretos, luna lo busco entre la multitud y salto hacia él.

Fue hermoso ver como las personas empezaron a decir de todo, desde quienes les gustaban hasta sus mayores temores, sus vergüenzas y sus desánimos. De repente el gran comedor se volvió un escenario donde cada uno escribía una historia diferente sobre sus vidas, no importaba de que casa fueras todos tenían algo que decir. Incluso hasta el director dijo una verdad que nadie conocía, se había enamorado de joven de su mejor amigo. Desde ese día todos se enteraron de la verdad de Harry Potter, el estaba enamorado de su enemigo.

El expreso de Hogwarts los esperaba, Harry y Draco subieron y pasaron las últimas horas hablando de ellos. Cuando el tren abordo la estación, Harry se tuvo que separar y Draco igual, no sin antes despedirse con un beso, y recordarse que lo que estaba a punto de empezar seria la aventura más grande de sus vidas. Harry se sentía afortunado había encontradouna persona así, alguien a quien podía abrazar con la que podía cerrar los ojos a todo lo demás, aunque sea solo por un segundo.

No concordaban mucho. De hecho, casi nunca concordaban. Siempre se peleaban. Y se retaban el uno al otro cada día, pero a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo importante en común, estaban locos el uno por el otro.

* * *

Draco fue el primer y único amor de Harry.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, espero que me comenten y que me favoriteen. Gracias por tomarse las molestias. Un abrazo psicológico para mis chicas del club que me tenían loca para que publicara algo, las amo.

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


End file.
